


Fix You

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Whenever Kylo gets hurt, he comes to Hux instead of the medbay. Hux doesn't like to think about why he allows it.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and this was for the prompt "Painful Wound-Cleaning". You can see [my full card here](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/182412821701/)
> 
> This is also one of those fics that takes place post-tfa in a land where tlj never happened lmao

Hux looked up as the door to his quarters opened without warning. Had it been another day, he might have been worried, but knowing that Ren was due to return today meant that he just sighed, long ago having resigned himself to Ren’s presumptions. It was well into the evening cycle and Hux had just been finishing up reading some reports. Alas, it seemed those would have to wait.

He rose from his desk to intercept Ren and remind him that Hux’s schedule was not to be subject to his whims, but the snipe died in his throat when he saw the state Ren was in. He was hunched over, favouring his left leg as he walked gingerly into the room. His robes were torn and bloody, his hair tangled and matted where his helmet usually was. Hux had seen Ren in all sorts of states of unwell, but this might have been the worst yet aside from the incident on Starkiller.

“Stars, what did you do to yourself?” Hux asked as he followed Ren’s continued path to his bedroom.

“Something on that planet was hungry,” Ren said, his voice raw. “Tried to drive me off a cliff, too. Smart fuckers.”

Of course Ren would get himself chased by a pack of hostile animals. Hux didn’t know why he was surprised anymore, shaking his head slightly as they moved further in. Once they made it to the bedroom, Ren started fussing ineffectually with his robes and Hux tutted, batting his hands away. It was clear Ren was in too much pain to get them off by himself.

“Hux,” Ren said, cutting off on a whine when Hux pulled at a piece of his tunic that was stuck to him, likely by dried blood.

Hux swallowed; he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself stuck in the role of Ren’s nursemaid when there was a state of the art medical bay readily available, yet here he was, helping Ren out of his robes and ignoring the way he hissed and winced at every movement. This is just how it was for them now, it seemed. After Starkiller, Ren had just started appearing at Hux’s quarters for bandage changes and the like rather than going to medbay and Hux, fool that he apparently was, had merely chastised him and done it, taking the opportunity to _fix_ something when everything else around him was broken beyond repair.

Perhaps that’s what it was, Hux mused as he freed Ren from yet another ridiculous layer. The appeal of setting something to rights even if that something happened to be Ren. It was the same feeling as repairing a machine or bringing yet another world into the Order’s fold; setting broken things back to how they should be. That was the driving force behind everything they were doing, after all.

Hux was brought out of his thoughts by the whimper Ren let out as he removed the last layer, leaving Ren in nothing but his undershorts and revealing scarred and bloodied skin. There were scrapes and deep claw marks, grit and debris embedded in the wounds. Kriff. This wasn’t going to be as simple as bacta and bandages; every one of those wounds needed a thorough cleaning.

Hux sighed again. “Sit on the bed. I’ll get the supplies. Try not to bleed everywhere, hm?”

After retrieving the medkit from his refresher, Hux then collected every clean cloth and towel he had and filled a bowl with warm water. Once he had everything, Hux returned to the bedroom, hoping he had enough cloth to clean all of Ren’s wounds. He could always have a droid deliver more if he needed, but he’d rather just get this over with.

Settling everything in the bedroom, Hux sat next to Ren and inspected the first wound he wanted to tackle, the obvious claw marks dug deep into his shoulder. Out of all of them, this appeared to be the deepest, so Hux would start there. Somehow, it was still just as filthy as the rest of Ren’s wounds; he must have taken a tumble into the dirt at some point. Hux got one of the cloths wet and put one hand on Ren’s shoulder in the hopes of keeping him still.

“This is going to hurt,” Hux said, and that was all the warning he gave before he wiped roughly at the first claw mark.

Ren hissed, his body jolting, and Hux put more pressure on the uninjured part of his shoulder, silently telling him to stay still as he wiped again. Ren took it better the second time, letting out only a long, shuddering breath, so Hux continued, frowning at the way the cloth was already staining with dirt and Ren’s blood. It was coming clean, though, so Hux continued, rotating and re-wetting the cloth as needed.

“Honestly, how did you even manage this?” Hux asked as he moved on to the third claw mark, satisfied with the renewed but sluggish flow of clean blood from the other two. “Did you roll around in the dirt after like a rodent?”

Ren didn’t have much room to turn his head and glare at Hux, but he managed it anyway. “I told you, they tried to drive me off a cliff. Skidding partway down a mountain means dirt.”

Hux just tutted, trying to work a piece of gravel out of the wound. Ren made a choked off noise and his shoulders bunched up again, but he didn’t move, didn’t even complain. His pain tolerance really was impressive and Hux tried very hard not to think anything further about that. The wound was clean now, but the small rock still refused to budge, stuck in the deepest part of the scratch.

Setting the cloth aside for a moment, Hux retrieved some tweezers from the medkit and managed to use them to grasp the pebble. Finally victorious, Hux took up the cloth again and scrubbed at the wound, trying to ignore the way Ren finally let out a whine at the rough ministrations.

“You know, we have a medbay,” Hux pointed out as he moved on to the next wound, what was obviously a bitemark. “I know for a fact medidroids are significantly more skilled and gentle when it comes to wound cleaning. Yet you come to me.”

Ren said nothing, just hissed through his teeth as Hux roughly worked a fresh cloth over the bitemark, scrubbing it as one would the face of a grimy child. Was it simply a case of Ren not liking medbay? It was common enough to have distaste for all things medical, but not when there were actually serious injuries that needed tending. Hux wasn’t exactly kind when he cleaned and stitched Ren up, nor did he use a local anesthetic while he did so. Yet Ren still preferred him, came back to him every time he was hurt, hiding himself like an injured dog from all but Hux.

There were limited possible explanations for it and every single one of them made Hux’s chest tighten so he pushed them aside, focusing on Ren once again. The bitemark now clean, Hux moved on to the less serious scratches and scrapes that littered Ren’s torso. There was another claw mark, too, on Ren’s right thigh, but it was much shallower than the first, at least.

It went quickly, the dirty cloths and towels piling up, but finally Hux had gotten the dirt and grit out of all of Ren’s wounds. He should still shower, to clean the rest of him, but that could wait. The process wasn’t over, after all, and Hux grabbed the antiseptic spray from the medkit.

“This will sting,” Hux warned again, as if Ren wasn’t intimately familiar with the feeling.

Hux systematically sprayed each wound, watching Ren twitch and wince at most of them. Some earned a hiss or a quiet groan, but still, Ren allowed it. His eyes were closed, his lips twisted into a grimace, and he was taking deep breaths through his nose, clearly bothered by the pain. Even without the wounds and the antiseptic, Hux was sure he was sore all over, his body battered and bruised underneath all the scrapes and scratches.

“Now, now, we’re almost there,” Hux said, giving in to the urge to comfort a little as he always did around this point in the ritual.

“You could be gentler,” Ren said, cracking his eyes open and pushing his lips into a pout.

“Yes, well, if you wanted gentle, you should’ve gone to the medbay,” Hux said. “I’m almost done, so just try to relax and let me finish.”

Ren took a deep breath, relaxing a bit, and Hux took the opportunity to spray the last of his wounds as quickly and thoroughly as he could. “There, that’s done now.”

Ren immediately slumped, his posture collapsing. He looked so exhausted, so miserable that Hux couldn’t help a twinge of sympathy. He tried to remain detached during these little sessions, but Ren somehow always managed to wear him down simply by looking so pitiful. Hux swallowed down the hint of emotion building in him and grabbed the bacta-laced bandages instead.

This was the easy part – the numbing sensation of bacta made it essentially painless and Ren relaxed a little more as each bandage was applied, tilting slightly in Hux’s direction. Hux paid that no mind, writing it off as being due to the state Ren was in. The bandaging didn’t take long and Hux gave Ren’s bicep a pat once he was done, ignoring the way Ren was nearly leaning on him by that point.

“There, everything’s finished. You’re free to go,” Hux told him, letting a small smile slip through.

Ren rolled his head up to look at Hux, those big, sad eyes looking so pleading. “Hux, can I-”

He cut himself off, leaving Hux confused until Ren shoved forward a little more, nuzzling at Hux’s shoulder. Ah, so he wanted to stay. Hux frowned, glad Ren couldn’t see it. While Hux did patch Ren up regularly and they sometimes had sex, that certainly did not make them bedfellows. Ren butted his head against Hux’s shoulder, then looked up again, still with those begging eyes that were so hard to resist.

That tight feeling in Hux’s chest immediately returned and he relented. “Fine, you can sleep here tonight. But the rest of the dirt has to come off you first.”

Ren gave him a tentative smile, then struggled his way to standing. Hux huffed, unable to watch any longer, and helped Ren to the refresher. It was his fault for always allowing this, after all. He knew that, yet every time, it still ended the same, with Hux cleaning his wounds and bandaging him before helping him clean himself. It didn’t always end with Ren sleeping in his bed, though, but that was becoming a more common occurrence. Hux patently refused to think about what it meant, both that Ren asked more and more often and that Hux allowed it more often than not.

It was a problem for another day, Hux told himself as he helped a now-clean Ren into the bed. Sleep was more important than dwelling so he pushed those thoughts aside and climbed under the sheets as well, calling for the lights to go down. Ren had rolled onto his side with his back to Hux and pressed closer to him, a clear invitation.

Hux sighed to himself and took the bait, further proving his weakness as he carefully wrapped an arm around Ren’s waist and pressed his chest to Ren’s back. It was comfortable, there was no denying that, and it was nice to feel Ren’s warmth, proof he was alive, after one of these sessions. Hux refused to think about that, too.

“Thank you,” Ren whispered and Hux fell asleep shortly after, telling himself it all meant nothing, all the while knowing it was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
